powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Golem Creation
The power to create golems. Sub-power of Constructs Creation and Animation. Also Called *Golem Control/Manufacturing Capabilities User is able to create golems: a magically animated being created entirely from inanimate matter. This power can be used with anything so user can have an army of super powered creatures at anytime and anywhere. Note that the exact power each golem has depends on the element(s) they were created from. Applications *Golem Physiology **Bionic Physiology **Defunct Physiology **Enhanced Condition ***Enhanced Endurance/Invulnerability ***Enhanced Strength **Organic Constructs **Size Manipulation Variations Depending of the matter Golems are created, they may have: *Artificial Element Mimicry *Elemental Mimicry *Organic Mimicry Associations *Automaton Creation Limitations *Golems have all the advantages and disadvantages of the matter they are made of. *May gain/have independent mind and ability to resist/rebel against their creator, either directly or indirectly. *The golem may try to destroy the user if given a reason to. *May be limited on how many Golems one can create. Jewish Folklore In jewish folklore the golem is a statue made from clay and has the word "Emet" (truth or reality) on it somewhere (whether hanging from a sign on it's neck or written on its head. The word is incredibly important to the golem being the source of it's life, in one story removing the sign around the neck caused it to lose to crumble to dust. In the most famous story, the rabbi who gave it life rubbed the first letter off the forehead leaving the word "met" meaning dead, forcing it to sleep. The most famous is the classical narrative of the Golem of Prague and Rabbi Judah Loew ben Bezalel. To protect the Jewish population from antisemitic feeling in the seventeenth century. And depending on the story the golem turned on the rabbi and went into a violent rage, or fell in love and when he was rejected he flew into a rage. Each story ends the same way, the rabbi stops the golem (using one of the methods above) and stored the golem in the attic of the synagogue. Known Users Known Objects *The Anvil of the Void (Dragon Age) Gallery File:Female_Golem.png|Female Golem (Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XVII) File:250px-Golem.png|Golem of Prague (Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XVII) File:Golem_and_Loew.jpg|The golem of Prague and his creator Loew. File:Jewish_golem.jpg|A golem in Jewish mythology. File:Golem.jpg|A golem made of clay. File:Akatsuchi_Golem.png|Akatsuchi making a golem out of rock. File:Water_Golem.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai creating golems out of water and his own blood. File:Millennium_Earl_D_Gray_Man_by_tatababy.jpg|The Millennium Earl has created a type of golem called "Teez". Golem 2.jpg|A common golem. (Soul Calibur) Fire Golem.png|A fire golem. File:Charmcaster_golem.jpg|one of Charmcaster's (Ben 10) Golems. Clay Master H.png|Clay Master (Valkyrie Crusade) can create and manipulate clay golems. Aya Blackpaw.jpg|By channeling the power of Kun, the Forgotten King, Aya Blackpaw (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) can create powerful jade golems. Seikon no qwaser golden tyrant 2.jpg|The Golden Tyrant (Seikon no Qwaser) use his gold manipulation powers 033_1485436979-1.jpg|to create a golem of gold shaped like an ArchAngel to contain the the souls of the Twelve Apostles along with his own soul. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Common Powers